Touch of Midnight
by nightnovice
Summary: After 4 years Rory and Logan meet at a Hair Salon in the middle of the night in Greenwich Village. Will this chance meeting reunite the pair or tear them further apart? What secrets do they hold and can they overcome them? Disclaimer: Still just borrowing them because it is too fun not to. Borrowed some other inspirations too.
1. Chapter 1

After 4 years Rory and Logan meet at a Hair Salon in the middle of the night in Greenwich Village. Will this chance meeting reunite the pair or tear them further apart? What secrets do they hold and can they overcome them?

Disclaimer: Still just borrowing them because it is too fun not to. Chapters and title were inspired by songs but this is not a song fic. Don't own the song titles either, again just inspiration.

 **Touch of Midnight**

 **Chapter 1 - Walking After Midnight**

Rory knew she should be more careful, that walking the streets of New York at midnight was probably not the best idea, but the sweltering August heat had driven her to it. She stayed to streets she knew would be busy and made a point of stopping in a local store to buy water talking to the cashier about the terrible heat and enjoying the air conditioned venue for just a little while. The girl told her there was a beauty salon in Greenwich and that could be a good place to chill, maybe get her nails done. Rory liked that idea; she never had time in the day to get her hair and nails done. She thanked the girl and headed out towards the address provided for Night Hawks, now that she had a place to be she felt safer. After a few blocks she turned and entered the boutique ringing the bell as she opened the door.

"Welcome to Night Hawks, take a seat, someone will be with you shortly." The woman said while she was standing behind a blond man finishing his cut.

Another woman emerged from the back room, "What can I do for you?" She queried Rory.

"I was hoping to get my hair and nails done, it's been a while. I wish I would have known about you guys sooner, you fit my schedule better." She replied with a chuckle standing and setting the magazine she had picked up down.

The man sitting in the chair froze and the stylist working with him noticed and whispered to him. "Hey, you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have, that is my ex-girlfriends voice, and I'd know it anywhere. Is she a pretty brunette with striking blue eyes?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"That fits her to a tee, cute build too." She replied blocking him from view as Rory was led to the back for a shampoo. "Do you need to be elsewhere? I can put this on your tab." She chuckled, like he needed a tab, he owned the place.

"Nah, I want to see what she does when she sees me. We haven't seen each other or spoken in years. Last she heard I was headed for California, and she would never guess I am an owner of a hair salon among other things." He chuckled. "At least I know I look good." He winked at her and she blushed at his teasing.

"Logan, you sure know how to flirt, too bad I know you don't mean it." She replied and finished his style then removed the cape and brushed him off. He was standing away from the chair when Rory returned from her shampoo.

Her blue eyes went wide. "Logan, is that you? What, it's been years, you look...WOW." She impulsively went to him and hugged him tightly.

He was taken aback by her warm response. He had expected her to rant, yell, and tell him to drop dead, anything but this. He tentatively returned the hug. He gazed at her deep blue eyes as they were pulling apart.

"Hey Ace, long time." He said and they pulled apart as the stylist pulled her to the chair.

He gestured to the chair beside hers, "Mind if I sit?"

"No, by all means if you have a moment I would love to catch up. What are you doing here?" She stared at him in wonder.

"Here, getting a haircut" He winked, "I actually live not far from here; I have a loft in SoHo. How about you?"

"It was terribly hot in my apartment; I live in the Chelsea District, not swanky, you know more historic, I even have a tub in my kitchen that is covered by a door to act as a table. I heard about this place from a cashier at the local market. How have you been, what have you been up to? How are Finn, Colin, well just everybody, except Robert, I know what he's up to."

Logan quirked his brow, "How do you still know Robert? I find that hard to believe. I would have figured you and Finn, but Robert? Pray tell."

"My grandma set me up with him on a blind date a few months back, he is still an insufferable bore. I can't believe she did that to me. After he left the dinner she actually apologized. It was awful; now do I get my news?" She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.

Logan looked at her and felt something familiar in his heart, the loss, "Actually I've been pretty great, I own several little shops here in Greenwich and they do quite well. Finn is running the family hotels and Colin married Stephanie, you know he's a lawyer and well; she is a counselor at a local women's shelter. I'll have to give you her number; I know she'd love to see you again. She's 6 months pregnant, their second."

"Wow, Stephanie is a mom; I bet she is good at it. She always had such a bubbly personality. What happened to California?" She inquired as the stylist turned the chair to adjust the cut.

"California, it's still there, I sold my interest in the company when I decided it wasn't what I wanted and I moved here when Sarah, the one that was cutting my hair when you came in, approached me for startup funds to open a nighttime hair salon for people who worked nights or like you just needed something to do. I liked the idea and through her I met some other entrepreneurs who were idea strong and cash poor. It's working well for all of us. I just recently bought a small publishing house from Philadelphia, they are branching out and I was happy to help. I guess my new partner never mentioned me?"

She looked at him with puzzlement," I know your new partner?"

"He is your kind of cousin, Jess." He smirked.

"Wow, you are the Rich Uncle Pennybags that is moving him back to New York, I just can't believe it. This after the first time you met and you hated him so much we broke up the first time." She sighed and the stylist clicked her tongue. "No wonder he wouldn't tell me your name, I would never have believed him."

"Now Ace, you know me, I am a generous fellow. Actually I like having multiple diverse investments, trust me they are better than the stock market right now. It's a win win, they get capitol and I get returns on my investments. A much smarter use of my money in the current economy, don't you think?" He looked at her expectantly.

"No, you're absolutely right. It's just good business. Invest in small business in good districts and collect the return. Smart, but then you always were." She smiled at him. The stylist indicted that she was ready to blow dry so the conversation was put on hold.

She decided to forgo the nails tonight in favor of joining him for a coffee, he still knew her weakness. He paid for her cut and his and they walked out to find a coffee house. That was one thing about New York, there would be a coffee house open. They headed towards Café Orlin and ordered coffee and biscotti. The conversation flowed easily and they both regretted they had to be somewhere else the next few days. They compared calendars and she in frustration just added his to hers and hers to his for faster exchange of information. They found they would both be in Hartford in two weeks' time for the DAR's premiere Charity event, it was oddly perfect, they both needed a date and they only needed to make an appearance, an hour tops, then they could escape for a decent dinner elsewhere and see where that would take them.

He dropped her at her apartment and headed for home. He had found her again, and with any luck, this time would turn out better.

l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7ll7l7ll77ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l77l7l7ll7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l77ll7l7ll7l7

*Rich Uncle Penny Bags is the name of the Monopoly mascot; I don't own that either; just tossing his name around pop culture as a reference.


	2. Chapter 2 – Dancing in the Dark

After 4 years Rory and Logan meet at a Hair Salon in the middle of the night in Greenwich Village. Will this chance meeting reunite the pair or tear them further apart? What secrets do they hold and can they overcome them?

Disclaimer: Still just borrowing them because it is too fun not to. Chapters and title were inspired by songs but this is not a song fic. Don't own the song titles either, again just inspiration.

A/N: This chapter gets a little heavy and mentions abuse. It is not graphic, but I wanted to let you know it might be a sensitive topic to some.

 **Touch of Midnight**

 **Chapter 2 – Dancing in the Dark**

Two weeks passed quickly and soon they found themselves outside the Hartford Golf Club. They entered the venue together for the first time in four years, the last time they were there together he had proposed and she had paused. The ghost of that moment caused her to shudder.

"Hey Ace, you OK?" Logan turned her to him concern in his eyes.

"I just remembered last time we were here, together. I am so sorry. You have no idea how many times I recall that night with such regret." She sighed and leaned towards him.

"Honestly, I do too; it was stupid of me to put you on the spot like that. We had never even discussed..."

She put her finger against his lips quieting him, "We can discuss this later, now we have to meet and greet and try to ignore the gossips. Let's get our drinks shall we?"

She placed her hand on his arm and they entered the venue and headed towards the bar. She ordered a Nomayo and he a Macallan neat and they wandered the party looking for their respective families. Sadly Shira was the first to spot them and she nudged Mitchum whispering to him then they both headed over to the pair.

"Logan darling, it is so good of you to come and Rory, don't you just look lovely. Are you two here together or is it just a happy coincidence?" She purred in her society voice.

Logan shook his father's hand and kissed his mother's cheek, "Hello Mom, Dad, yes Rory is here with me tonight we met up again recently and found we both needed to be here and decided to attend together."

"Well that's just fine, Rory I have been following your work, and you have quite a nice following these days. The Times did well to set you up in features. I did read that series you did on returning soldiers and The Wounded Warrior Project, top notch journalism there, top notch." He patted her shoulder.

Shira glared at both the men and gave Rory a stiff grin, "Well I see the Vanderbilt's, shall we Mitchum, have nice evening children." She leaned in to her husband and whispered, "I can't believe the nerve of that girl and Logan, what is he thinking?"

"He is thinking he has a chance at the love of his life and he is going to take it. Let it go Shira; let them decide where it's going. We did enough damage the first time, let them have this one." Mitchum told his wife in stern tone. She nodded but did not reply as they had just reached the Vanderbilt's and she smiled.

Logan put his hand on her back after spotting the Gilmores and directed her towards them, "At least they'll be happy to see me."

She smiled at him, "Me too", she chuckled as her grandmother approached a bright smile on her face.

"Rory, Logan, are you here together or is this just a coincidence." Emily enthused.

"Grandma, grandpa, it's good to see you and yes Logan and I ran into each other and decided to come to this event together." Rory explained.

"Logan my boy, how have you been? I understand you have become quite the venture capitalist." Richard said patting him on the shoulder.

The foursome chatted until Emily was called away by Bitsy Coldtrain to discuss an urgent matter and Richard took the opportunity to excuse himself to discuss business with her husband.

Logan looked at Rory and began, "Well, that clears us I think, are you ready to be elsewhere before we get roped into overcooked chicken and a blow by blow of Vineyard gossip?"

"I believe we have met with their approval and it is expected we will leave early, just know the Vineyard will be long forgotten once speculations of our involvement begin to fly." She smiled taking his arm as they exited the venue.

Logan stopped then turned her to him and kissed her deeply, taking her by surprise. They took a calming breath. "That will give them something to talk about."

She took a breath, "Us too, that was something we will need to talk about as well."

Logan called for his car and the held conversation until safely in the backseat of the limo.

"I can't believe you still have Frank. "She sighed at his querical look. "Right, no avoidance, what was that? Was that just for the gossip mongers or..." Her words were shut off as he kissed her again, she arranged herself into his lap and they remembered the intimacy. They kissed as they did all those years ago, he ran his hands familiarly over her form, running into her hair and pulling it from the confining pins and combs, tossing them to the floor. She ran her hands over him as well, mussing his hair and wrinkling his shirt. They only stopped when Frank tapped on the partition announcing they had arrived at their destination. They smoothed their clothing and she was attempting to retrieve her combs and pins, he stopped her.

"Frank has never lost your pins, he won't start now. We need to get inside." The urgency was clear.

She nodded and allowed him to escort her into the building, into the elevator and finally into his apartment and his room. There was no pretense, no requesting permission; they would determine the consequence later. Now there was need, four years of yearning, four years of want, loss and regret. Time passed and the lovers were lying in each other's arms sated but still in need of words. Bodies satisfied, egos now demanded their attention.

"Ror, I know this is going to sound impossible, crazy even, but I never stopped loving you. I know why you did and said what you did, but it didn't make it stop and by your actions tonight, I think it's mutual." Logan looked at her and quirked his brow and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Logan, you know I love you, I never would have let _**that**_ happen if I didn't. I have missed you so much and no amount of coffee or ice cream could ever wipe that away. I couldn't wallow, I could never move on. I threw myself into my work; it was what I lost you over. I had to make it worthwhile; I had to prove it was worth it - it wasn't." She spoke softly and with intense sincerity.

"I know the feeling, I worked 70 hours a week in California, and it was pathetic. They didn't know any different, so no one tried to slow me down. It wasn't until Finn caught up with me about 18 months ago that he made me see I was killing myself; and for what. You were gone, I was alone and all the money I made meant nothing without you to share it with." He gazed at her with sad soft eyes.

"We are fools, we had everything and we didn't even know it. Paris once told me we found each other too soon, that destiny had made a mistake in bringing us together so young. I used to agree, but after tonight" She paused and took a breath, "Tonight would never had happened if we hadn't met then. If we hadn't been through those first years, all the hurt, the joy, the love. No I think without that time, we would never be ready for now." She was sitting up now as was he, they were facing each other seated across from each other in bed.

Logan looked at her in awe, "You always were good with words and it seems this time apart has only made you better. So are you ready for this? Really ready? Because I am all in, I don't take risks, only sure bets and I think we are a sure thing."

"I agree, I have taken all the risks I want to with this relationship and I want this, I want us back and more." She crawled the few feet that separated them and leaned in to kiss him, it escalated and soon there was no need for more words, only rest.

They awoke the next morning and held each other close,"Morning", she began, "Ready to start the day, I was thinking that we could drive down to Stars Hollow and surprise mom then head back up and I can grab some clothes for the week before returning here if that works for you."

"Ace, if you think Emily hasn't called your mother, you are sorely mistaken. We won't be a surprise only the apology she thinks she deserves for being behind Emily in knowing." He looked at her smirking.

"Oh, she knew, she knew better than I did that this was a real possibility. Zero to 100 in nothing flat, is what she predicted, funny thing though, she acted like it was inevitable. I think she'll be OK with us this time, supportive even. I was miserable without you and she wants me to be happy." She gave him a squeeze then extracted herself from his embrace to use the restroom to freshen up.

She emerged and noticed him stretched out half covered with the sheet and she smiled,"Care to join me I can't seem to reach my back?"

He tossed the draping off by means of response and sauntered in after her. They showered dressed and were soon on their way to the quaint hamlet that she had called home once and that her mother still did. They passed the gazebo and the rooster then parked behind the new Jeep Wrangler.

Logan looked at her in surprise,"She got a new car? That looks like this year's model."

"Luke insisted, she got it for Christmas and she caved to retiring her old one. I think the threat that he wouldn't let her take Will in that, and I quote, 'deathtrap one day more' solidified it for her. Mom is slow to change, but she loves her kids." She explained.

"I can't believe you have siblings so far removed from you in age, but you love them as if you grew up with them. You are something else Ace, most people would resent the intrusion and you seem to welcome it." He wrapped his arm over her shoulder as they approached her childhood home.

The door swung open and Lorelai popped out and pulled her from him and into her embrace. She then turned to the man that accompanied her daughter and embraced him warmly as well.

"Welcome home strangers, I was about to send out a search party, honestly I expected you at the Inn last night after the date in hell with the minions of the DAR." She pulled the pair after her into the house.

Logan looked around, it had changed very little. There were new pictures of course; Rory holding the newborn Will at the hospital drew his eye.

"She looks good with a baby, right son. Maybe in nine months if I am lucky." She teased and Rory glared at her.

Logan smiled at Lorelai's barb, "One can only hope, then she'll never leave me again."

"Hey, you two, no ganging up on me." Rory pouted and stomped her foot playfully.

Lorelai left to get Will and the four of them set out for lunch at Luke's. As they walked the short distance they received curious glances from many of the townsfolk, Logan had his arm around Rory's shoulders and she his waist. The curious whispers were none to subtle. By the time they reached the diner Lorelai had had enough. She walked over to Ms. Patty and leaned in between her and Babette.

"Yup, that's Rory's old boyfriend Logan Huntzberger, and yes they are back together." She turned and settled herself beside Will and nodded happily. Will reached for her and tangled his hand in her hair, laughing as she carefully un-tangled his small fingers from the strands.

"Mooom", Rory laughed," way to take the easy way out."

The foursome were soon greeted by Luke who tousled his son's hair and bruskly stated their orders, "Let me guess, rivers of coffee, two burgers, no garden, with fries and 3 onion rings each, "then looking to the man in their company, recalled "and a chef salad, vinaigrette with whole grain toast no butter and no cheese."

Logan glanced at him amazed that he remembered, "Chef Salad is correct, thanks for remembering Luke."

Rory and Lorelai nodded in the affirmative and he returned to the counter to place the order. The four played catch up while they waited for their meals, Lorelai was concerned that he had been reported to be married, he laughed it off, Finn and Colin had pranked Stephanie and himself with an oddly implied photo from Las Vegas they arranged to be sent to Page Six that had backfired horribly. Stephanie and he had implied they were just celebrating the union of their two best friends which reverted the speculation that Colin and Finn were _united_ and the two of them conceded defeat; for now at least. Lorelai took great glee in the future teasing opportunities and Logan with Rory just shrugged. That those two players could be considered as partnered was a hoot, they may find themselves on Page Six if she had her way. _(which of course she would)_

Rory and Logan bade goodbye happy with the events that had transpired and stopped by Rory's apartment to retrieve her clothing for the week. He was not happy that she was living without security and alone in New York. She loved how protective he still was and enjoyed packing her bag while he waited. It reminded her of college, the LDB events, when he would just sit while she packed giving small hints to if her choices were right. It felt right, it felt familiar it was home. She knew all these years that she had missed him, she now could acknowledge why. She grabbed her copy of the lease agreement and exited the apartment with him. They sat comfortably in his car as Frank took them to his NYC Loft in SoHo; she was surprised by the veneer but not the address. It was a restyled Print house, the old signage still distressed but refurbished and left in place outside the million dollar homes, it added to their charm, inside they rode the reconditioned freight elevators upwards to his loft. The once shop room floor had been completely reimagined to an open concept living space, dining, entertaining, cooking and play space were all an open flow, there were 6 sleeping rooms with 6 attached baths 2 ½ baths for the common area and a wide balcony added on the whole of the place. It was purely eccentric, which surprised her. She had expected his more formal style that she experienced in Hartford. He took note of her puzzlement and gave her a crooked grin.

"My parents bought and decorated the Hartford place as a gift when I returned, this, is all me. Are you surprised you changed me so much? He gazed lovingly at her.

"Actually, I was thinking I could live here, I could be happy here, this feels like home. It is home if you want me to make it so?" She gazed at him expectantly.

"Welcome home then, because if you feel at home here I did it right, move in with me, I always feel better with you in my arms." He said pulling her to him.

She looked into his eyes and saw the depth of his sincerity, "Yes, I will live with you, my lease is up in three months and that will give me plenty of time to move and dispose of un-needed items.

l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll77ll7l7l7l

*Nomayo – is a Gin cocktail with St Germain Elderflow Liqueur topped with Champagne, it is delightful.


	3. Chapter 3 – Midnight on the Water

After 4 years Rory and Logan meet at a Hair Salon in the middle of the night in Greenwich Village. Will this chance meeting reunite the pair or tear them further apart? What secrets do they hold and can they overcome them?

Disclaimer: Still just borrowing them because it is too fun not to. Chapters and title were inspired by songs but this is not a song fic. Don't own the song titles either, again just inspiration.

**Caution: There is reference to abuse in this chapter, it is not graphic just emotional.**

 **Touch of Midnight**

 **Chapter 3 – Midnight on the Water**

They had been together six glorious months, they had a rhythm again, they rose together, often fell asleep together and generally were the happiest anyone had seen either of them in the four prior years. Rory loved catching up with her friends from the Yale years and they both found themselves more relaxed and outgoing. Logan decided they needed a vacation to make things more official, he convinced her to use some of her vacation to sail the Geek Isles with him. They would travel the Saronic Gulf this would allow them true leisure; they could swim, ride horseback or just bask on the shore. She loved that he was so good at pampering her. The lifestyle she had led had left little to no time for self-indulgence, she only traveled for work and her usual vacation was spent with one of her parents so she could become better acquainted with her siblings. She was hardly the dame of the dance. She relished the idea he presented of packing minimally and buy locally, it's good for their economy he assured and he had teased that her summer wardrobe looked much as it had when they were together.

They had arrived in Greece and were taken by car to the Yacht they had scheduled for this week. They were warmly greeted by the captain, cook and the few crew required to run the ship and keep it in perfect appearance while they were aboard. The first night they stayed aboard, both feeling the jetlag, and dined on a simple dinner of fresh sardines in a delightful garlic, lemon and oregano sauce, beside it was a tomato feta salad and warm pita bread, for dessert they had a wonderful fried pastry dough and syrupy coffee they then took a bottle of Ouzo to the deck to toast and watch the setting of the sun across the clear blue water. They snuggled deep into each other while sharing a reclining deck chair.

"This is perfect, thank you for suggesting this Logan; I didn't even know how exhausted I have been until just this moment as I feel all the stress slipping away." She snuggled into him and placed a kiss upon his chest.

"Anytime Ace, I needed it to. It's something we are good at even after all this time; we know how to take care of each other." He kissed the top of her head.

"I have to tell you something, you may not like it, but you should know." She moved away from him and the guilt shone in her eyes. She got off the chair and leaned against the railing.

Logan moved to the edge of the lounger and sat with his hands clasped in his lap. He gazed at her in anticipation and nodded for her to continue.

"I almost got married," She hung her head, "His name was Charlie, my grandmother had set us up, it was after I heard you had got married and I was devastated. He was a nice guy, or so I thought. He took me nice places, bought me gifts, he wasn't too pushy. Then he asked, so I said yes. It went immediately downhill, he started talking about me being more active in the DAR and quitting my silly job. That if I was going to be his wife that was enough of a job, my grandmother could explain. When I refused to quit, he uh..."she was shaking at this point, holding herself in her arms, "He hit me, quite a lot actually. I managed to get away and his doorman called the police and locked me in the security room. He came down and I could see on the cameras, he was yelling at poor George, the doorman, and screaming then the police arrived, George took one aside and said something, the next thing I knew I was being helped off the floor. I didn't even realize how I got there. I had been cowering in a corner. The officers were so kind and Charlie was calling me names. I was terrified. I went in a separate car to the police station and it was there a woman noticed I was bleeding I was taken to the hospital and..."she drew a ragged breath and he came to her pulling her into his arms. "I had a miscarriage; I didn't even know I was pregnant. The doctor was kind and said, I should still be able to conceive but I should be carefully monitored. I am so sorry, I am so sorry." She leaned into him and wept soaking his shoulder.

Logan held her and his heart broke, "Ace, I am so sorry you went through that. Please tell me the bastard is in prison, otherwise I may go there after I kill him."

She calmed some and looked up at him,"Yes, he is in prison, Colin's firm saw to that, he got the maximum, I begged Colin not to tell and Mitchum was gracious to keep the press to a minimum. I just thought you should know. I haven't seen or been with anyone since and that was just about two years ago."

Logan connected the dots, "Finn knew too didn't he? It was about the same time I returned to New York. He had tried to get me to call you, but I was stubborn. I didn't know about Charlie, so thank you for telling me. I wish it hadn't happened I wish I had been there. God honey, I am so sorry he hurt you and killed his own child in doing so. I would hope you know that will never be me right? I would never hurt you."

She snuggled into his chest feeling relief at his response. "I'm sorry I took so long to tell you. I was just so happy to have you back. This may not have been the best time, while we were on vacation and the first night no less..." Her words were cut off by his kisses, strong, comforting and reassuring.

He pulled her back to the lounger that had been reclining in earlier. "Ace, it's OK, I still love you, I just want to have this Carlie guy killed, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. You make me a better man and nothing you have done or will do will ever change that. I love you more for going through with prosecution, that can't have been easy. Wait did you say my father helped you?"

"Mitchum was a godsend, he kept the press at bay, he kept my photo out of papers and even spoke to papers he didn't own asking them to respect my privacy in the difficult time. He was amazing. I will admit he and I have been on good terms for a while. We occasionally have lunch to catch up. He really has changed towards me; he even apologized for making things difficult when we were together. He once told me that he sent you to London in hope you would dump me, but his opinion changed when he received notice of my hospitalization. He felt responsible, because if I had been with you it never would have happened." She confided.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I can't believe neither of them told me. I have been back for months, I have been closer to my dad and Colin is well Colin. That they knew and kept it from me." His voice trailed off.

"Don't blame them, I wanted you back when you were ready and not because of anything that had happened to me, it was the same after the incident in Iraq, I had some harassment but Tristan was there, I was OK." She explained.

"Iraq, you went to Iraq, are you crazy. He said pulling away from her and pacing the deck. The moon was high and it gave him an eerie glow.

She stood in front of him, "Logan, it was nothing; I was there to see a wave of men who were returning home. I was only there for three days and then I was on a transport, and finally stateside. It gave my piece the edge it needed and helped me heal after what Charlie did. I needed to know I could do it. I could still be brave and take risks. After that series I requested that I only travel domestically, my editor readily agreed saying he hardly slept a wink thinking of me over there and that he had been kicking himself for letting me talk him in to my going. There was a little mortar fire; I had a tiny piece of shrapnel in my arm. The plastic surgeon my grandparents hired did a wonderful job, you barely notice it. My friend Tristan got it worse because he threw himself on top of me. He almost lost a leg to the severity of the impact on him. If he didn't have the resources he had, he would have. You probably know him, Tristan Dugrey? He saved my life."

Logan pulled her to him and held her tightly as if she would float away. "My God Ace, how can you be so calm, so distant from all of this. First you were beaten and then wounded in Iraq, any other scares you want to through at me. How did I not know, was I just so oblivious?"

"Logan, you were working, you had no life but your job, which you made a screaming success. It's OK you weren't keeping tabs on me, I tried not to keep tabs on you." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

They stood under the moon and held each other letting the intensity of the nights revelations sink in. Logan looked at her, "Show me, I can't believe I hadn't noticed any scars, let me see where it hit you."

She moved away from him and took his hand guiding them back to the room where the light would be better. She stood in front of him and turned her left arm towards him, "There", she held her finger below a sliver of a scar about two inches below her shoulder, and here she dropped her skirt and showed him several small scars scattered on the back and side of her thigh. She stood before him clad only her pink lacey undergarments and he stared at her.

"Did Charlie leave you with any scars?" He inquired.

"Only emotional ones and those are healing every day that I am safe with you." She moved to grab her robe from the chair.

He reached for her hand preventing her finding the garment and he pulled her into his lap.

"I am so sorry baby, I can't tell you enough how sorry I am. I love you and I never want to know you are in pain." He held her and gently kissed the scar on her arm then caressed her leg noticing the difference in texture between the scars and her natural skin. "You said it was only your arm, and you show me your leg as well..."

"I try not to think about the injury to me, it helps if I focus on the struggle Tristan went through, his wife Sarah was a wreck and I couldn't believe he would risk his life for me when he had her to come home to." She kissed him with love and hope in her heart.

He laid her down and disrobed then returned to her to remove the last of her clothing then he kissed the scars on her thigh, and the one on her arm, he didn't ask how severe they had been, he didn't want any more detail tonight, tonight he just wanted to love her, cherish her and celebrate that she was alive and in his arms again.

The next morning they decided to ride through the streets of Hydra, a quaint carefree village where horseback riding was the best way to see the sights. The heavy topic of the night before was still burdening them and they thought time on horseback would help bring back the earlier serenity and give them a chance to work through the pain the knowledge had brought forward. They decided a ride to St Konstantinos would be good at just under two hours the landscape and significance of the chapel named for the patron saint was a welcome respite.

After the ride they found a cozy restaurant and had a simple lunch of grilled meats, vegetables and fried pita bread, then some wonderful pastry with nuts and Greek coffee. They were walking back to the Yacht where they had planned to have dinner on deck then retire early as the next morning they were slated to go snorkeling and enjoy the beach.

"Would you have gone through with it, I mean if he hadn't shown you his violent side. Would you have married him, did you love him?" Logan asked quietly.

"No, actually I had decided to call it off within days of saying yes. I think that is part of what set him off. He said I was a lying manipulative bitch, among other choice words and phrases. It happened that I had been to Stars Hollow mostly to see Lane and catch up with her as she had been on tour and I wanted to know how she did it with her twins in tow. We were chatting and she noticed the ring. She asked me who it was from and I realized I had never told her - _my best friend_ \- about my boyfriend. I knew then I would return the ring, he was a poor substitute for you. Honestly, I sometimes think I was with him so my grandparents would be happy I had someone." She sighed and leaned into him. "It's terrible, but when they told me I lost the baby, I was relieved. I didn't want any part of him having a hold on me. Am I a horrible person for thinking that, saying I didn't want my own child?"

"No" Logan assured her, "it's normal to want to be free of any reminders of him, including his child."

They stopped at the dock and he held her and kissed her and she allowed his love to grant her the gift of forgiving herself.

The days passed slowly and the couple felt closer than ever before. He knew her darkest secret and she was still the most important woman in the world to him. He knew he had to tell her about Rebecca. They were sitting at a café enjoying some little cookies covered in powdered sugar and chocolate walnut bars when he decided to broach the subject.

"Ace, in the interest of full disclosure, I need to tell you about Rebecca. She was an intern at the office in Palo Alto; she had a strong work ethic and would often be the only one in the office besides myself. We took to eating meals together and occasionally taking a break or two. She was only there for the summer and one night we went out. I took her back to my place and things got out of hand. I didn't know she was only 18; I swear I would never have let things go so far. She was devastated when I told her it was a mistake. I swore off women after that, until I saw you again. I couldn't believe I had been so careless with a young girl's affection like that. I didn't mean to hurt her like that."

She looked at him and saw the shame in his eyes, "I know you aren't that man, you didn't mean to hurt her, lead her on. She could have been upfront about her age and not blindsided you with it. I know you Logan, you aren't a bad guy, and it was just bad luck."

She left her seat at the table and wrapped her arms around him from the back of his chair and leaned into him kissing his neck. He tugged her into his lap and they kissed until the waiter coughed gently. They pulled apart and she returned to her seat. They paid their bill and then left giggling at their behavior to return to the Yacht for the last time

l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll77ll7l7l7l

A/N: The little village I describe actually has no motor vehicles, so horse and foot are the only way to explore.


	4. Chapter 4 – Midnight Bliss

After 4 years Rory and Logan meet at a Hair Salon in the middle of the night in Greenwich Village. Will this chance meeting reunite the pair or tear them further apart? What secrets do they hold and can they overcome them?

Disclaimer: Still just borrowing them because it is too fun not to. Chapters and title were inspired by songs but this is not a song fic. Don't own the song titles either, again just inspiration.

 **Touch of Midnight**

 **Chapter 4 – Midnight Bliss**

Greece had been good for them, it had been the time they needed to really bond. They felt stronger than ever in the love and commitment they had rediscovered that fateful August night almost a year ago. They were getting ready to go to Stars Hollow for the weekend for the 'Lazy Hazy Days of Summer Festival' he was watching her carefully pack from a list she had written, probably on many breaks at work, writing and rewriting until she felt she had the perfect selection. She always packed a fancier dress, just in case, she would say. She never knew what her grandparents might spring on her and she liked to be ready. He gazed at her and his mind wandered. She was so lithe and graceful in her movements, so focused in her efforts, he wondered if she even knew he was there.

"I can see you, aren't you going to come kiss me hello? I have almost finished packing for both of us, here is your list, and you can see if I left anything off. I know it seems a lot for 3 days and 2 nights but these things are like LDB events without the organization and copious amounts of booze." She laughed and handed him the neatly typed checklist.

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly then took the list from her hand. Seeing that there was a nice suit on his list he began to formulate a plan. He might need Lorelai's help, but he believed she would be happy to assist.

"They may be crazy, but they don't have Finn." He stated.

"No, we have a Kirk, he is like a Finn only sober, and that is saying something. He once had an invisible girlfriend he played hide and seek with and he lost her. Even Finn couldn't come up with that, then again Finn never needed an imaginary girlfriend." She laughed at the thought.

Logan approved her packing and took the bags downstairs then sent of a blast email to all the members of the LBD that still lived in the area inviting them to come to Stars Hollow tonight at midnight, dress as appropriate for cocktails. He stepped into his office and shut the door.

"Finn, my man, sorry to wake you but I need your help, it's for Rory." He began quickly.

The Aussie seemed immediately alert and wrote down his instructions then confirmed what needed to be done and signed off. Finn then called Lorelai at the Inn.

"Helen's house of horrors, how can we scare you today?" She chirped into her cell thinking it was Rory.

"Hi Lorelai it's Finn", he began, Logan asked me to call, we need to use the festival pitch from Midnight until about 3 or 4 in the morning and Logan tells me we need to get a permit from someone, can you help.

"Sure, it's an unusual request but Taylor has a soft spot when it comes to Rory, she is the ice cream princess every year, this being no exception. What is the plan?"

"Well it's something of an LDB reunion, Logan thought it would be fun since she always packs a cocktail dress, he thought she should use it this once." Finn explained.

Lorelai loved the idea and explained that if they held a party the town's people might crash it. He said it was fine and the more the merrier. They scheduled a time to meet up and she called Taylor to explain the event and obtain the necessary permits. Taylor of course was resistant to the town being overrun by the over privileged but was swayed by a contribution for the Save the Bridge Fund that would be enough to not only save the decrepit old thing but restore the covering as well. Knowing that the town would not be banned from participating had also helped sell the old coot. Finn thanked the man with over enthusiasm much to Lorelai's delight and he left in a huff. Lorelai waited until he was well gone before she burst out laughing.

"Finn, Rory told me you were the master bull-shitter, but I didn't believe her. I will never doubt my daughters trust in your powers of persuasion again." Finn just grinned and puffed with pride.

"I couldn't have done it without the website, you see the fund the bridge project is mentioned time and again, so I figured what the cost might be to fix it and viola and I knew how to overcome his objection."

Lorelai looked at the man before her with a wicked gleam in her eye, "I may call upon you one day to use your powers on my behalf."

Finn looked at her and took her hand raising it to her lips to kiss it. "You have my word, when you call I will serve."

They laughed and went off to further plan the event while he filled her in on the true intent of it.

Logan and Rory checked in to their room at the Inn then went in search of Sookie for some lunch.

"Rory, Logan, it's so good to see you, I made watermelon gazpacho and grilled chicken skewers with lettuce cups, sound good?" Sookie enthused.

"Sounds amazing as always, thanks Sookie, can we get a couple of ice teas too?" Rory asked as she sat at the table they were directed to.

"Of course, and the food will be out in a jiffy. Oh, and I made those Jell-O parfaits you like so much, so two or Logan would you prefer a slice of double chocolate cake? "She teased.

"Cake please" Logan enthused and Rory laughed at his boyish grin.

They enjoyed their lunch and thanked Sookie profusely then set out in search of Lorelai, finding her at Luke's. They made a plan to meet up at the festival later then went in search of Lane and her boys. Logan enjoyed the twins immensely and could not wait for the day when he and Rory had a family of their own. He thought if tonight goes as planned, we may be one step closer. They entertained the rambunctious duo until Lane came to take them for supper, thanking them for some grown up time. They wandered a bit and Rory yawned, she had been doing that more often recently, just losing steam.

"Hey, you want to head back to the Inn and take a nap, you look tired. We can call Lorelai to reschedule, she will understand. Those boys sure are a handful." Logan rubbed her back and she leaned in to him.

"You know, I think a nap is a good idea. You are right we had a very busy afternoon with the twins."

Logan called Lorelai and explained Rory was ready for a nap and he would call again when she woke up. He took her back to the Inn and she changed into one of his t-shirts then he stripped to his boxers and she snuggled into him, soon they were fast asleep. About an hour later he woke up feeling much improved, between the sun and the twins he hadn't realized how tired he was. He gazed at her and noted how tired she still looked. Her eyes had dark circles and he noted she looked pale and thin. How had he not noticed this before, she was sick. He felt her head, no temperature, but she was warmer than he liked, he slipped from the covers and grabbed a cool cloth anyway hoping to help her feel better. He gently wiped her face then rinsed it again and wiped down her back, she began to stir.

"Logan, what are you doing?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"You looked a little hot; I wanted to cool you off. I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized.

"No, it's good, it feels nice. Logan, do you want kids?" She queried and he continued his efforts to cool her off.

"Of course, I want as many kids as you want to give me. I can't wait to have kids with you Ace." He leaned in and kissed her and she pulled him back into the bed.

"That's good, because in about seven months we are going to have our first one." She looked at him through half closed eyes.

He was dumbstruck, "A baby, really, we are having a baby, how is that possible, we are so careful."

"Are you mad? I'm sorry I thought you'd be happy." She looked about to cry.

"Ace, I am elated, trust me I mean I just can't... I remember that night after the engagement party, I don't think we used anything extra and the pill is only 99% effective...a baby we are going to have a baby. He leaned over and pulled his shirt off of her to look at her still flat tummy and her slightly larger breasts. Then he leaned in and kissed her tummy again and again. "I love you little baby and I can't wait to meet you.'

"I haven't told mom yet, think she'll be mad?" She looked at him with soft scared eyes.

"Ace, no, I think Lorelai will be thrilled, you are successful, in a loving relationship and you are ready to be a mom. Ace, can I tell you a secret?" He had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sure, you can tell me anything?" She sat up across from him on the bed.

"We are getting married tonight at midnight are you game?" He was bouncing slightly on the bed his excitement was so evident.

"Married, but how, I don't have a dress...how?" She looked at him.

"Finn arranged it all this morning, he got the permits for the square, I emailed friends from the LDB, your grandparents, my grandfather and parents even your dad and his mom. Everyone is coming and they think a midnight wedding on a warm summer's night is terribly romantic. If you look at your cocktail dress you will see I made a little switch.

She bounded from the bed and unzipped her bag; there was the most stunning summer wedding gown she had ever seen. It was an A-line with a sweetheart neck and had little shimmering crystals scattered all across it.

"Logan I..." she was cut off by him pulling her into a deep and intimate kiss they maneuvered to the bed and celebrated the momentous news.

After Rory was sleeping again and he texted Lorelai that they wouldn't be down until 11pm, she was still sleeping but not to worry everything is fine. He set the alarm on his phone for 9:30 and snuggled behind her with his hand resting on her belly.

l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll77ll7l7l7l

A/N: I hope you like the idea of him surprising her with a wedding.


	5. Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 – Ooh Midnight

After 4 years Rory and Logan meet at a Hair Salon in the middle of the night in Greenwich Village. Will this chance meeting reunite the pair or tear them further apart? What secrets do they hold and can they overcome them?

Disclaimer: Still just borrowing them because it is too fun not to. Chapters and title were inspired by songs but this is not a song fic. Don't own the song titles either, again just inspiration.

 **Touch of Midnight**

 **Chapter 5 – Ooh Midnight**

Rory and Logan entered the town square at 11pm, the crowd that had gathered was awe inspiring to her. Friends from the Paper, Yale, his from California and so many of the town's people, the Huppa from Lorelai's garden had been pulled out and was placed at the center of the square, two banks of chairs had been set up much as for Liz and TJ's wedding. Paris was there and she Lane and Stephanie all had matching dresses, Finn, Colin and Jess were matched as well. She gazed at her soon to be husband with teary eyes.

"You thought of everything, I can't believe it, it's like a dream come true. It's perfect, you're perfect." Before she could kiss him the girls pulled her away towards Ms. Patty's dance studio where her mother and grandmother were waiting.

"Well don't you look beautiful?" Emily cooed, "But you need a little sparkle to outshine the stars, I wore these on my wedding day and I would be proud if you did as well", she opened a jewel case and it held a stunning diamond necklace and earrings, "It can be your something old." She placed them on her granddaughter.

Her mom came next and place a stunning veil on her head it had little daisies in the lace with rhinestone centers; it was beautiful, "This is your something new. You leave today for the last time as Rory Gilmore and the next time I see you it will be a Rory Huntzberger. I love you my darling daughter."

Paris came over and lifted her skirt while Lane lifted her leg and Stephanie placed something on it. When they were done Paris explained, "Something blue, we are all sad to lose you but happy you will always be you." She hugged her tightly.

Ms. Patty who had been standing quietly observing handed her a small pouch, "It's a sixpence for your shoe, so that you may never know hardship. Since you are wearing sandals you can carry it with your bouquet, I'm sure it'll be just fine."

Her father stepped in holding a bouquet of red roses, "So you are guarded always in a circle of love." He kissed her cheek and noted the time, "Ready ladies?"

Emily and Lorelai walked out first and found their seats by Richard and Luke, then the processional music began and the girls filed out, first Lane, then Paris and finally Stephanie. Her father took her arm and led her down the aisle.

She was led to Logan and her hands place in his, Lane having taken her bouquet, and the minister began to recite the wedding ceremony. They looked at each other with eyes filled with love they couldn't imagine anyone else was in attendance, they replied to the questions asked in the affirmative and exchanged rings, then when time came to kiss the bride he dipped her then twirled her back and kissed her again. The crowd applauded thunderously.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. The recessional played and they walked down the aisle and were given a moment in the studio with Ms. Patty standing guard.

"I can't believe it "she gushed, "we did it, we're married and in a few short months we are going to be parents, a real family, you me and baby makes three!" She jumped into his arms and he twirled and kissed her.

"I love you Rory Huntzberger, I love you and will love you all the days of my life. I will protect you and our child and give you a safe and loving home as you both deserve." He gazed down at her shining happy face and kissed her again. "Now we had better get back out there, or Finn will find a way to get us and I'd hate to see you climbing up a ladder out the skylight in that get up. You look stunning by the way, I love your accessories." He winked and they clasped hands and exited the studio to the waiting crowd.

The chairs had been moved in their absence and tables as well as a dance floor brought in, Lane and Hep Alien were set up in the gazebo and began to play 'How Sweet it is to be Loved by You' while Gil crushed the vocals. Rory and Logan danced their first dance as husband and wife then others joined in. Sookie announced diner and the buffet was well received, even Shira who everyone expected to scoff, and seemed charmed by the whole affair. Dinner was eaten, the bouquet and garter tossed and cake served then at about 5:30 just before the sun would rise guest began leaving and saying their goodbyes. Rory asked her parents, grandparents and his to stay a little longer. After everyone had left except the family and closest friends Rory and Logan said they had an announcement.

"Well, now that we have finally married, I am sure the next question is when can we expect an heir? We are happy to announce that will be in about 7 months." Logan pulled Rory to his side and they were beaming with joy. The family and friends all said congratulations and after much hugging they too left leaving only the newlyweds with Luke and Lorelai.

"Wow kids, way to make an announcement, I couldn't be happier for you. You both deserve all the happiness you can get." She kissed both their cheeks and Luke hugged Rory then shook Logan's hand and he took his wife home while Logan and Rory headed for the Inn.

l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll77ll7l7l7l

A/N: Just two more chapters, hope you are liking everything.


	6. Chapter 6 – After Midnight

After 4 years Rory and Logan meet at a Hair Salon in the middle of the night in Greenwich Village. Will this chance meeting reunite the pair or tear them further apart? What secrets do they hold and can they overcome them?

Disclaimer: Still just borrowing them because it is too fun not to. Chapters and title were inspired by songs but this is not a song fic. Don't own the song titles either, again just inspiration.

 **Touch of Midnight**

 **Chapter 6 – After Midnight**

The time between the wedding and her due date Rory and Logan had been extremely busy, they had to outfit a nursery in Hartford, New York and Italy, they were finally done and all that was left was waiting for little James Richard to make his appearance.

Rory was staring at herself in the mirror, "I'm a whale, a fat ugly beached whale. I can't go to the club looking like this I am a disgrace to the elite."

Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly and felt his son kick, he laughed, "You are not fat, and you are my beautiful very pregnant wife. You are glowing with the embers of incubation as you bring forth the next generation of Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger, and I am so glad we did not hyphenate, he is going to have enough of a mouthful with just the one."

"I don't know what to wear, I am so huge, and my ankles are swollen and I feel icky. I don't want to go to tea with anyone." She pouted.

"Lie down and let me massage your feet, I will call your grandmother she will understand you need your rest." He soothed.

"See you think I am hideous and you want to keep me hidden away." She had teary eyes.

"Now Ace, you know that isn't true, I just want you to feel good, let me rub your feet and legs and take some of the pressure our son is putting on you off. OK, I promise it will make you feel better." He gently kissed her and moved her to the bed, helping her lift her legs, they were really swollen and he became concerned. "How long have you been feeling icky, he queried and placed his hands on her belly feeling it tighten.

"Since I woke up, I feel sick, my back aches and the baby feels heavier." She whined.

He remembered something from the books she had made him read, "Ace, I think you are in labor, we are taking you to the hospital now." He helped her back up, grabbed the bag and helped her into the car.

He drove the short distance to the hospital and went to the Emergency entry and had an intern help him get her into a wheelchair and take her inside while he parked the car. He parked, and grabbed her bag then went to find her.

"Nurse, can you help me, I think my wife is in labor and dropped her off a short while ago while I parked the car I didn't want her walking too far, her legs were really swollen." He had a slight panic in his tone.

"What is her name and I may be able to help you." She stated.

"Lorelai 'Rory' Huntzberger." He replied.

"Oh, Mr. Huntzberger, she was taken to a private room immediately, I will take you back, I am sorry you were not informed sooner." Her voice quivered as she escorted him to the room on the second floor.

"It's alright, no harm done and please, its Logan, Mr. Huntzberger is my father." He chuckled easing her concerns.

She stopped at the room where Rory was already in a gown on the bed and lightly dosing." Hey Ace, how are you feeling?"

"Did you know when you say the name Huntzberger around here people jump? They had me in a room, a nurse helped me change and the doctor has already been in to examine me. You were right to bring me in, I am already 6 cm dilated, and that icky feeling was actually contractions. She said the swelling would be greatly improved about an hour after I give birth. Did you call gramma and cancel lunch?" She rushed the information to him.

"The Huntzberger name can intimidate people. I am glad I read those books, they said feeling sudden ill can actually be a sign of advanced labor. I haven't called Emily or anyone yet I thought I should call Lorelai first and let her know we are here. Then I will make the necessary calls." He assured her.

"Mr. Huntzberger I presume, I am Dr. Brenda Bass and I will be taking care of your wife today. If you have any questions or concerns we are here to help. Has she had any complications this pregnancy, I see by her records she suffered a miscarriage a few years ago." She inquired.

"No, no complications, I just noticed her legs looked more swollen and when she said she felt sick I remembered it could be a sign of labor." He responded.

"You were right to bring her in, not all women feel labor pains the same. We are going to start an IV for liquids and I see she has requested pain medication and we can get that started through an epidural in a short while. She has no known allergies, is that correct?" She said looking at Logan.

Rory sighed, "She is in the room, no I have no allergies and I am not enjoying being talked about as if I am a small child and my husband must answered for me I am capable of speech."

The doctor turned to her, "Of course Rory, it's just that most first time moms are stressed so I have become accustomed to speaking with whomever accompanies them, I meant no offense. I think that is all we need for now, the anesthesiologist will be here in a moment and then I will come in an hour or so to see how you are progressing. Alright any questions?"

Logan looked at Rory who nodded in approval, "Looks like we are OK for now doctor. I will call for you if anything comes up."

The doctor left and the IV was inserted, Logan held her hand while she looked away. The anesthesiologist came and the men helped her to her side and she was instructed to curl and pull her knees up so the needle could be inserted. It pinched a little then she felt cold liquid against her spine and told him she felt the cold. He told her that was good and he would have a nurse bring a warmed blanket, the feeling would pass in a short while. He patted her knee after helping her return to lying on her back and left the room.

"Wow Ace, you are being very brave, all of this is kind of scary to me." He leaned in and kissed her then began to massage her legs again and she relished the feeling of his touch.

She had been sleeping while he rubbed her legs and the doctor returned, "Good, she is resting, that is a good sign, and it means she is not in too much pain. We like our new mommies to rest labor can be exhausting she will need her energy. I will have to wake her up to examine her though, but by the looks of things you will be able to help her sleep again soon after."

Logan smiled at the compliment, "Hey Ace, time to wake up baby." He kissed her sweetly and she woke up.

"Well now Rory, do you mind if your husband is here or should he step out while I examine you?" The doctor asked with her hand on Rory's foot.

"He can stay if he wants too; it isn't anything he hasn't seen before." She reasoned and the doctor drew the curtain and examined her.

"Well you are progressing very well for a first timer, we may see your baby in as little as two or three hours, you are already at 9 centimeters and it seemed as if the medicine is working and you are in very little pain." She patted her leg and returned the blanket to cover her. "I will be back in another hour if you should have any drastic changes like your waters breaking have the nurse get me immediately, we are on the home stretch, and you are doing wonderfully." She opened the curtain and left the room.

"Ace, you are doing beautifully, did you hear that. You should have James in your arms by midnight. Good things happen with us in the small hours." He leaned in and kissed her brow.

The doctor was right and as soon as her waters broke she was wheeled into the delivery room. Logan was given a covering and soon stood behind her rubbing her back while she pushed. She delivered in a record forty five minutes and barely felt anything. They showed her son and took him aside to measure, weigh and clean him up. They then brought him to her and placed him on her chest. Feeling his warm little body on hers was the best feeling in her life. She was a mother, and Logan a father. He was perfect, she kissed his little fingers and toes then they took him again and she was cleaned up and returned to her room. A short while later the bassinet with her son was wheeled in.

Logan gazed lovingly at his son and lifted him out of the carrier and brought him to his mother. "You did it Ace, just look at our son he is perfect. He placed the child in her arms and kissed her then kissed his son's head. "Welcome to the world little man we are your parents and we love you more than anything in the world.

l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll77ll7l7l7l

A/N: Just one more chapter, thank you for staying with it.


	7. Chapter 7 – Where did the Night Go?

After 4 years Rory and Logan meet at a Hair Salon in the middle of the night in Greenwich Village. Will this chance meeting reunite the pair or tear them further apart? What secrets do they hold and can they overcome them?

Disclaimer: Still just borrowing them because it is too fun not to. Chapters and title were inspired by songs but this is not a song fic. Don't own the song titles either, again just inspiration.

 **Touch of Midnight**

 **Chapter 7 – Where did the Night Go?**

Time seemed to pass too quickly and Rory found herself packing her son's bags as he prepared for Yale. "Your great grandpa would be so proud, you're going to be a bulldog, just like he was, and I was and your father too. Even your godparents are Yalies. We are all so very proud."

Richard stopped his packing and gave his mother a tight hug. "I know mom, and I know you are all so proud of me. I am a lucky fellow, I have beautiful loving parents, grandparents and I even get along with my siblings. You and dad did a great job and in two years you'll be packing for Lily to touch the toe of greatness." He kissed his mother's head.

Lorelai Emily overheard the comforting words her big brother gave their mom and smiled, he was right she was Yale bound too and knowing her brother was happy about it made her happier somehow.

"Hey, did you save any packing for me? I can't wait to be the oldest." She teased.

The twins William and Rose hearing the commotion followed after her, "Hey it looks like a party, why weren't we invited? William teased looking at his family as they packed his older brothers things for college.

Logan came home and found his family upstairs in his oldest son's room. "Looks like I missed all the fun all packed and ready for tomorrow son?"

"Looks like it dad, ready to drive your oldest to your alma mater and show him around? I hear you were quite the man about town in your day. Aunt Stephanie warned me that I might already have a list of women waiting to try the Huntzberger greatness." He leered playfully and his sisters gestured the gag sign.

Rory looked at Logan expectantly, "Well son, you can have the many or you can look for the one. I may have had a line, but when I met your mom all bets were off. She was perfect for me. I didn't know it soon enough and I almost lost her but when you find the one be sure to let her know she is special.

Rory moved over and kissed her husband's cheek. "You said the exact right thing, now I will take the others to get ready for supper and you can impart some wisdom that little ears and I shouldn't hear.

She corralled his siblings and sent them to their rooms to freshen up and went to her room to do likewise. She was glad Matilda would have supper ready; even though she had been resistant to hire help in the beginning, having a cook and other staff was a godsend. She was stripping down to get in the shower to rinse of the packing from the day when she felt his arms around her, he had already disrobed.

"May I join you?" He purred into her ear.

"Always, I can never seem to reach my back." She turned and kissed him with the love in her heart that had never swayed.

They showered and were getting ready for dinner, "I can't believe he is going to college, it seems just yesterday he was so tiny and new." He said as he slipped on his shoes.

"I know, it's all been so fast, I don't regret any of it though, do you?" She looked at him as she fastened the pins in her hair.

He walked over to her and deftly removed the pins and fluffed her cascade of curls.

"Not a minute since we found each other again. The only regret I have is the time we were apart. I love you Ace." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mom, Dad, is you going to be any longer? We are hungry and Mathilda said as soon as you come down she will serve." Lily said through the door. She knew how easily her parents were distracted when they were alone.

Logan chuckled; their children knew them too well. "We're coming out now I just had to help your mother with her hair." He said as he opened the door, his daughter rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right like we haven't heard that one before, Mom is capable of doing her own hair, you just like it down." They went down stairs and enjoyed the Yankee pot roast Richard had requested for his last meal before moving off to college.

After dishes were cleared Matilda returned with a cake lit up with sparklers and the family sang 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' and toasted to his future success.

The children were in their beds and Logan and Rory were in theirs. "He's going to love Yale and the LDB, have they been notified?" She asked as she snuggled into him.

"All taken care of Ace, he is going to have the time of his life."

"Mom and Luke are meeting us there she wants to find the good coffee cart for him, she says its tradition." She yawned.

"Well we better get to sleep then, with your tour and your mother's the boy will be a pro at Yale in no time." He laughed and she felt the rumble of his chest against her cheek and she kissed his chest.

"I Love you." She said.

I Love you too" He replied and they drifted to sleep dreaming of Yale and the success of their children. Warm in the love that they shared, and it was all because she went for a walk after midnight.

*End*

l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7ll7l7l7l7l7ll77ll7l7l7l

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Reviews are always appreciated. If you have any ideas floating around - my muse is taking requests.


End file.
